


情潮4

by ASHBAKA



Series: 情潮 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASHBAKA/pseuds/ASHBAKA





	情潮4

肖战把手机扣着丢到一旁，“啤酒”两个字诱导着他将记忆引到那个午后的隔间，夹杂着汗珠的细密喘息，腿侧间耸动的劲瘦身体，以及意乱情迷生出的暧昧咖啡啤酒味...肖战用手捂着太阳穴，强迫自己不要再想。

他心跳如雷，脸颊发烫，偏偏还在故作淡定思考怎么向王一博回招，他拿起手机，发现王一博又发来一条。

“我倒是想喝咖啡了。”

肖战又羞又愤，感叹自己怎么教出这么厚脸皮的学生，他从鼻子深深呼出一口气，长按着王一博的对话框，点了“删除该聊天”。

眼不见心不烦，肖战放下手机充电，吃饭去了。王一博后来也没再骚扰他，大概是怕肖老师一气之下将他扔到黑名单里吧。

***

肖战是被腿间一片粘腻湿滑的触感叫醒的，腿间的火热挺立着，腹中传来轻微的酸痛，伴随着来自后方的空虚，他一睁开眼，心就凉了半截。

他发情了，而且是提前发情。

随后一个念头让肖战更加绝望：他没有阻隔剂了。

没有阻隔剂的后果就是他的信息素肆意横流，挤出门缝飘向楼上楼下，将附近的alpha全部吸引过来，并且如果没有alpha的信息素安抚，味道将会越来越浓，肖战不想让一群alpha在自己家门口疯狂敲门，所以他每次都会提前备好阻隔剂。

可是他没想到发情期提前了，可能是因为他过度使用抑制剂，或者是因为昨天王一博的“帮助”让自己的身体以为他已经准备好了....

肖战懊恼万分，拿出手机看了看时间，早上六点了，他试着拨出领导的电话，还好接通了，他请了三天的假，领导对他很照顾，没多说就批准了他的假。

他颤颤巍巍地爬下床，从包里翻出了昨天放好的抑制剂，照着胳膊打下去两支，他表情平静，毫无波澜，像是这种事已经做了无数次。

事实上也是这样，因为他难以启齿的病，每次情潮袭来，他都要将冰冷的细长针管扎进血管，感受信息素变得平息，平静，然后独自一人将欲望释放。

王一博是第一个将他厌恶嫌弃的身体接纳的人，在如狂风骤雨般传来的快感下，他也是第一次感受到被抚慰的舒爽，两种信息素撞击交杂的奇妙嗅觉。还有...他并没有强迫标记，给了他被尊重的感觉。

肖战感觉到信息素淡了一些，就回到床上，床单已经不能看了，透明的液体成了粘合剂，布料变成小小的山丘形状粘在一起，显得脏乱又淫靡。

他从床头柜翻出一板喹硫平 —— 一种安眠药，咽着水吃了一粒。这是他每次应对发情的主要手段，睡觉。睡眠会降低人的五感，情欲也不例外，肖战深谙其道。

床单换了也没用，肖战就直接躺下了，没过多久困意就慢慢袭来，他睡着了。

肖战原本以为，当他睁眼天差不多就黑了，等他吃个饭再泡个冷水澡，情欲就会暂时褪下。结果急促的巨大敲门声将他生生从睡梦里拖走，肖战困的睁不开眼，睡眼惺忪地看了看时间。

快八点了，早上八点，他有点烦躁，心想到底是哪个天杀的邻居打扰他的美梦。他挣扎着下床，穿了个睡衣就从猫眼往外看。

这一看，肖战瞬间从头到尾都清醒了，王一博站在门外，很明显地能看出来他皱着眉，心情很糟糕。他又敲了两下门，关节撞击金属的声音像是禁锢肖战天窗的锁，“咔哒”一声解开了。

肖战开了门，啤酒味瞬间用力地拍在他脸上，将他整个身体包裹起来，王一博站在门口冷着脸，肖战先开了口。

“你怎么找到我家的？”

“你发情了。”

话音刚落，王一博的声音就飘到他耳朵里来。肖战抿着唇看他，似乎是默认了。他叹了一口气，作势要关门，但王一博往前一步抓住了他的手臂。

肖战被他碰的一激灵，扭了扭手臂想要挣脱。

“做什么？回去上课。”

王一博像是根本没听到，左手撑住了门板，侧身就进了屋。他把肖战抵在玄关的墙上，虽然比他矮了些，但宽厚的肩背圈住他竟绰绰有余，瞳孔散出的灼热目光像是要把肖战烧穿，他低头舔了下肖战的耳垂，在耳边呼出热气。

“你需要我。”

肖战浑身战栗，双腿发软，靠着墙差点滑下去，王一博揽住他的腰，缠绕着鼻息与他接吻，四处窜动的舌头异常具有攻击性，从上颚滑倒舌根，靠着口水的润滑在他口腔中肆虐，他的牙齿啃咬着肖战的下唇，连带着唇下的痣，像是都要拆吃吞入腹中。

王一博的手在他脊背处摩挲，顺着脊骨凹进去的皮肉滑到尾骨，肖战一抖，汗毛竖立，整个上半身都倚在王一博胸口。他在尾椎连着股沟的地方四处流连，勾起食指绕圈，或是弯起四指轻挠，肖战很快就承受不住了。

“去...去床上。”

肖战的声音极小，王一博轻声笑了一下，脱了鞋，扶着肖战滚到了床上。

王一博垫了个枕头在他腰间，掰开他的双腿，肖战最隐私秘密的部分就展现在他眼前。胯间的肉红色柱体可怜地挺立着，像是被他盯得害羞，头部忽的冒出一股淫水，下面的小穴也随着呼吸张张合合，发情时分泌的液体将那处变得水淋淋的泛着光亮，王一博亲了亲肖战的小腹，手指插了进去。

肖战感受到异物进入，难耐地哼了一声，他皱着眉，将手伸到身下，碰到了王一博的肩膀。他眼睛里像是有水光聚集，口中吐出一股烫人的浊气。

“直接进来...”

王一博显然也没想和他客气，扶着下身的硕大就插了进去，充足的润滑让过程变得顺利无比，软弹的肠道紧紧吸住肉棒，欢迎它的开拓。肖战仰着脖子张嘴，却叫不出声来，他因进入的爽利感缩进身体，却让那灼热的肉棒滑得更深了。

他一刻不停地开始抽查起来，每进入一寸，啤酒味道便更浓一分，肖战感觉自己像在装满啤酒的浴缸里泡澡，发酵麦芽的香气钻进耳鼻里，穿过皮肉渗进血液里，醉意将他浑身上下洗刷了个遍，他仿佛躺在轻飘飘的云朵中，醉醺醺的不知所以然。

肖战上身还穿着睡衣，薄薄的一层被汗浸湿了，从脖颈到额头也布满着细细密密的汗珠，王一博托起他的腰，帮他脱掉了，肖战的手臂内侧露出来，赫然是密密麻麻的针眼。

王一博愣了一下，抽插的动作也停顿了一下，他抬起肖战的手臂想要再次确认。肖战也像是意识到了什么，身体紧绷，瞪大了眼睛看着他。

“别看！”

这一声呵斥有些绵软无力，但语气异常坚定，他将手臂从王一博的手里抽出来，那些细小隐蔽的针眼是他最不想让别人知道的伤疤，每一针，每个孔，都像是在叫嚣着自己曾经做过多少丑恶之事。

王一博拓进的速度放满了些，他抬起手拨弄开肖战额前汗湿的刘海，勾起唇角对着他笑了一下，先是吻了吻他的眼皮，又抬起肖战的那只手臂，轻柔的吻在关节内侧，吻在那些他认为丑恶的伤疤上。

肖战心神俱震，聚集在眼睛里的水光滑倒眼角，悄悄地落下一滴晶莹的泪。王一博用滚烫的指尖接住了，没让它没入他的发间。

王一博左手抚上他胸前的乳头，捏着那处小巧肆意玩弄，时而旋转时而按压，很快就挺立起来，他用手指在乳晕出打着圈，指甲偶尔触碰到乳尖，肖战弓起腰，传出几声短短的低吟。

他的下体生恰到好处，柱形微微向上弯曲，每次律动都会蹭过内壁里那个隐秘入口，肖战被他顶得神志眩晕，肠道毫无规律地绞紧，他抬起腿缠上王一博的腰，大腿内侧的肌肉微微抽搐着，难耐煎熬着感受滚烫的巨物在体内进进出出，翻云覆雨。

他彻底醉了，像躺在湖泊中央的孤舟之上，思绪越飘越远，眼神朦胧，偏偏王一博一阵狠戾的顶弄将他撞回现实，昏昏沉沉的神志被淫靡可耻的啪啪水声唤醒，王一博把他两条双腿都扛在肩头，一刻不停地在他身上耕耘。

他压下身体，吻在了肖战的喉结，嘴唇蹭了一层咸湿的汗，他又在肖战颈后摸了摸。

“我想标记你，好不好？”

他的声音有点哑，字句随着胸腔振动着，语气坚定，掷地有声。肖战听见了，他脑袋昏沉，努力睁眼去辨认王一博的表情，却迟迟没有回答。

“你这样打抑制剂不行的，让我帮你。”

“好不好？”

他眼神里带着乞求，像一只可怜的小兽。肖战有点不知所措，也许，也许可以相信一下这个小朋友，也许自己厌恶的一切可能会变得不一样...

他叹了口气，闭着眼点了点头。

几乎是下一秒，王一博就将他翻了个身，变成跪趴的姿势，肖战浑身无力，双腿分的有些开，王一博的胸口贴着他的后背，汗津津地粘在一起，他的牙齿在他后颈处啃咬，毫不犹豫地咬破了他的腺体。

浓郁的咖啡味瞬间爆发出来，不同于上次异物的交织的味道，这次是完完全全，密不漏风地混合在一起，每个分子都紧贴着冲撞彼此。肖战感觉全身流动的血液都在重组，在重新融入对方带来的信息素。

肖战浑身疲软，手臂支撑不住，上半身瘫在床上，他几个小时前吃的安眠药药效还没过，此刻经过一番颠鸾倒凤，愈发觉得困倦了。

“好困....”

他小声的呢喃一句，却被王一博一字不差的听到了，他挑了挑眉，似乎有些不满意。

“困？”

王一博以为是自己的“服务”不够周到，侵犯的力道和速度愈加凶猛，恨不得捅穿他才好。肖战下半身仿佛不是自己的了，肠道又辣又烫，他摸向胯间挺立的肉棒，上下撸动几下，便泄了出来。

肖战大腿直打颤，两片饱满的臀瓣高高翘起，成缕的透明肠液从后方流出来。

王一博喘着粗气，被他的肠道绞得后脑发懵，下身发疼，他腰间一抖，射精的快感袭来，埋在肖战体内的阴茎慢慢胀大成结。

“疼！疼.....”

肖战的眼泪控制不住奔涌出来，手指紧紧攥着，全身无意识地绷紧，夹的王一博仿佛周身过电，他又将一个吻落在肖战的尾骨，下身终于颤抖着吐出一股股白浊。

他搂着肖战的腰，呼吸尽数喷在他的耳畔。

“肖老师，我好喜欢你.....”


End file.
